What Lies Beyond the Wooded Area
by Ranger Babe
Summary: About harry who meets a beaustiful creature in the forest. she calls him to her. very short chapter but more to come soon!please r/r!
1. Default Chapter

Chapter One  
  
"Harry." a faint voice called him. "Harry."there it was again.  
  
All of a sudden she appeared. She was beautiful. `A veela. She is a veela! `  
  
As if she knew his thoughts, she replied "No Harry, I am nowhere close to a Veela." He did not reply. It was as if he had no mouth or a brain. He couldn't take his eyes off of her. She was stunning. Gorgeous blonde hair fell down to he shoulders in layers. She was thin, yes, but she had the curves and styles that made her look much prettier than a toothpick girl. His gaze rose from her body to her face. She had the look of a soft complexion. She wasn't pale, but yet, she wasn't to tan. Suddenly their eyes met. Harry couldn't tell if her eyes were green or hazel. They were so deep looking. As if she knew everything in the world. His look hardened. Harry could tell she had a touch of innocence in her eyes also.  
  
She decided to break the silence. "My name is Calliope, but if you will, please call me Lio." Harry had never heard a voice like hers. Usually when someone broke the silence, their voice was cracked from not talking, but she was as pretty as her voice.  
  
"Come to the forest, now. You must get down here. Hurry Harry. Hurry.."  
  
Harry woke up with a jolt. He had to get down to the forest. Why? He asked himself. Ahh now he remembers. There was a beautiful something down there. He wasn't sure why he was pulling out his father's invisibility cloak, but he was. 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N-hmmm, I got a sudden inspiration. I was walking home and it just came to me. I wasn't going to continue this story, because for all I knew only 2 people had read it. Anyway just review.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Harry tried to make his footsteps untraceable just in case Argus or his ding-dong cat came around. He was walking face paced to be under the invisibility cloak and didn't notice a leak on the floor which made him slip and fall straight on his face. He pulled himself up when he noticed a ribbon. The ribbon seemed harmless so he picked it up and admired it. The ribbon was a beautiful grayish color that had changing colors on it. First, gray and white like a misty area. Then it turned into a bluish black color. He was suddenly reminded of a keokinlyn (A/N-I just made that up) from Care for Magical Creature's Class. Harry pocketed the color- changing ribbon.  
  
He quickly got up, remembering that he was in the middle of a corridor at night, exactly the opposite of where he should be. Safe and warm in his bed having a dream.. His dream! That was why he was down here in the first place! He remembered the beautiful blonde .thing. She wasn't a veela, or at least that is what she had said.  
  
Something in his brain told him to go faster because she was waiting. Wait, where was she waiting? Had she said in the dream? He doesn't remember anything about meeting him somewhere distinctive. Right then all his problems were solved. As soon as he stepped onto the fresh, dewy grass he saw her. What was her name.. oh, Lio.  
  
He fastened his pace; there was something important about her.  
He reached her very quickly. He had been talking to himself and didn't realize how fast he was going.  
  
"Harry, I am very delighted you came. I thought you might bring Ron with you and that would not have been easy to explain to him that he must leave. Well at least we don't have to go through many troubles to get down to business." Lio had had a smooth tone through her speech. Frankly, he didn't want to share Lio with Ron. There was something about her that made him want to keep her all to himself. Not that Ron isn't great, but he and Hermione are more than just friendly this year. They go off for what seems like hours on "walks" which can be spelled as s-n-o-g-g-i-n-g s-e-s-s- i-o-n.  
  
Lio must have noticed when Harry didn't answer because she spoke up so suddenly Harry jumped slightly.  
  
"Harry after our little meeting I would advise you to be wise and not tell anyone about me and the.other things that are mentioned here." Harry wondered what "other things" she would be talking about, but he guessed he would find out soon enough. Why would he tell Ron or Hermione anyway? They had each other to worry about.  
  
"Okay," Harry replied a slight waver in his voice. "Answer me one thing first. What are you?" He could catch a glimpse of annoyance in his own voice but this didn't seem to bother Lio, although he was certain she noticed.  
  
"All in good time Harry, dear. All in good time." Harry didn't like not being told at the exact moment he asked but he said nothing of this. Uncle Vernon had done this many times. "Please follow me, and do try to keep up."  
  
A/N- okay so it is a cliff hanger. I hate them too but really this isn't the best story I have written and it might become short. Please r/r.  
  
Disclaimer- JK is the one who should be given credit, without her, I would not have discovered my love for books. 


End file.
